Moderador de Jagex
thumb|leftJagex Moderators, Jagex Mods, JMods, o admins son empleados que trabajan para Jagex Ltd. Las accounts de un Jagex Moderator son solo para el uso en el trabajo, como una prueba de un mapa, observar bugs, atender urgencias y problemas, y ver temas importante en el in-game. Actualmente hay cerca de 500 Jagex Moderators. Las accounts de un Jagex Moderator siempre tendrán una corona dorada ( ) antes de su nombre cuando hablan por el public chat, y tendrán un fondo amarillo o dorado cuando posteen en los Forums. Los nombres de un Jagex Moderator siempre tendrán el prefijo "Mod", a excepción de estos tres - Ian Gower, Paul Gower, y Andrew Gower's cuyos nombres son: "Ian", "Paul" and "Andrew", respectivamente. Andrew, Paul, e Ian son los creadores de RuneScape. Además, un player normal jamas podrá tener el prefijo "Mod" en su nombre, para evitar confusiones. Los trabajadores de Jagex solo podrán entrar a sus cuentas Jmods en el trabajo y en servidores específicos. Ellos navegan por la pagina de RuneScape por medio de una aplicación especial, que les permite fácilmente utilizar sus poderes de Moderador. Otros tipos de moderadores son los Player Moderators y los Forum Moderators. Observaciones *Los Jagex Moderators tienen habilidades combinadas de un Forum y de un Player Moderator, ademas de algunas habilidades que le permitiran cumplir su trabajo al 100%. *Los Jagex Moderators tienen la capacidad de hacerse invisibles. *Los Jagex Moderators tienen la capacidad de agregar o sacar items de su inventory, modificar sus skills (con eso su combat level), y de teleport a cualquier lugar dentro de Gielinor tipeando coordenadas o haciendo click en el world map (Proven at RuneFest). Tienen la capacidad de caminar por lugares bloqueados , habilidad que es conocida como "Noclip". Ademas puedes transformarse en cualquier NPC. Así es como ellos tienen imágenes de NPCs en sus avatares de forums. *Los Jagex Moderators eran capaces de trade con y attack a un Jagex Moderators cuando ellos quisieran. Esto se cambio para que ni un jugador fuera capas de obtener ventajas de los items creados por un Jmod. Si un jugador intenta tradear con un JMod recibirá este mensaje: "Sorry, but you can't trade with Jagex Moderators". Los jugadores aun puedes jugar con ellos en FubOrb, pueden arrojar una gnomeball a ellos, pero los JMods solo pueden lanzarcelas entre ellos. Ademas ellos tienen la habilidad de hacerse o no atacable por un player o un NPC. *◾ Jagex Mod's se puede ver en el canal "público", incluso si está desactivada u ocultar. *Las Gravestones de los Jagex Mods no pueden ser reparadas ni bleseadas, y no se sabe si algún Jmod puede hacerlo a otro. Tampoco se sabe si un JMod pierde sus items al morir, pero como ellos pueden crear sus propios items, perderlos no parece relevante. * Cuando están en un Clan Chat tienen una corona dorada y las habilidades el owner del chat. * Cuando están en un Friends Chat ellos tienen la posibilidad de banear a cualquier persona, hasta al dueño. *En los RuneScape Forums, los Jagex Moderators tienen la habilidad de usar HTML y JavaScript. Esta habilidad les permite poner imagenes en sus posts, usar videos e incluso diferentes fondos. Ademas, los Jagex Moderators pueden editar los posts de otros jugadores y hacerlos stickyes. Los cambios hechos por un Jagex Moderator no pueden ser borrados o cambiados por un Forum Moderator. Los Jagex Mods pueden tener Forum Avatars que un jugador normal jamas podría, como tener fotos de un mono o de algún otro NPC. Hay muchas otras habilidades dentro de los Forums que aun no se conocen. Los Jagex moderators pueden hacer quotes de los comentarios de otro jugador, incluso hacer quotes infinitas. *Durante la RuneFest Jagex hizo posible matar a todos los Jagex Moderators en Clan Wars. *Los Jagex Moderators tienen la habilidad de cambiar sus Life Points, incluyendo ponerlos infinitos. (Confirmado en el Zombie Outbreak por Mod Valkyrie.) *Los Jagex Moderators pueden invocar White Knights de la Party Room. Esto fue confirmado por Mod Edu el el evento de Banish the Revenants, y por Mod Mark H durante el 10th Anniversary parties. *Los Jagex Mods jamas apareceran en los Highscores. Esto es para evitar que usen sus poderes para cambiar sus niveles y rankearse en primer lugar. *El Adventure Log de un Jagex Moderator siempre sera privado. Como ser un Jagex Moderator Para llegar a ser un Jagex Moderator, los jugadores deben ser miembros del personal de Jagex. Los aplicantes al puestos de trabajo debe tener más de 18 años de edad, y ser capaz de trabajar en el Reino Unido. Jagex CEO Mark Gerhard tiene este consejo para los futuros empleados de Jagex: Mod Paupersen Mod Paupersen (anagrama de 'Made up Person') fue un Jagex Moderator falso que aparecio en los 2010 April fools joke. Hay que recodar que para obtener más informacion sobre este "Mod", puedes visitar la pagina de las 2010 April Fools. Moderadores de la Comunidad Española Mod Achilles (retirado) left Mod Achilles fue el primer Moderador de la Comunidad Hispana, durante el período de los antiguos RuneScape Spanish Forums; creó estos primeros Foros, y se encargó de los asuntos relativos al idioma español en Jagex. Técnicamente hablando, fundó la Comunidad Hispana tal y como la conocemos. El 4 de Agosto del 2009, Mod Achilles escribió su perfil en el Thread "Jagex Moderator Profiles" localizado actualmente en el Sub-Foro de Comunidad (Community Home): : Presentación de Mod Achilles en Community Home What made you join Jagex?: The lovely atmosphere that surrounds the company. It's like a big family!!! What is your occupation at Jagex?: Localised player support in Spanish Which famous person/character do you look most like?: Hmmm... I look like "Jimmy" from American Pie... Can't remmeber his real name! Which famous person/character would you most like to look like?: Brad Pitt? lol What is your favourite cookie flavour?: Chocolateeee!!!! What is your most interesting hobby?: Football What is your favourite meal (starter, main course and dessert)?: Grilled Snales (starter), Rock of Lamb (main) , Chocolate foundue with fruit (dessert) Most proud of?: My mum =) Regret the most?: Eating 11 pieces of chiken after a night out... Pancakes or waffles?: Pancakes Do you have any nicknames?: Not really What was your favourite subject in school?: Maths What is your favourite colour?: Blue If you could change your name, what would it be and why?: I would change it to Hommer Simpson... I'm a fan =D When was the last time you had pasta for dinner?: Yesterday... love it hehe What is the most expensive thing that you've ever bought?: My Snowboard What is the most expensive thing that you've ever broken?: My Snowboard XD What is the funniest thing that you've ever seen?: Hmmm... that must have been a standup I saw in the local pub once... I couldn't stop laughing rofl If you had to choose between keeping your first name or keeping your last name, which would you choose?: Last name, it's not very common and I like to be unique!!! haha Pizza. Over-rated or nom nom nom?: NOM NOM NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM Para ese entonces, el Sub-Foro de "Jagex Lite" existía, y Mod Achilles había respondido en un Thread diciendo que el foro de RuneScape en Español venía en unas semanas. Esta noticia emocionó a muchos jugadores, ya que no habían tenido un Foro dedicado para la Comunidad Hispanohablante. En ese momento, Mod Achilles era el único Moderador de Jagex que hablaba español y el encargado de esa Comunidad. Cuando los Foros fueron creados, aproximadamente el 8 de Octubre de 2009, el número de jugadores era bastante pequeño. Pero ésto no detuvo a Mod Achilles; inició su trabajo manteniendo una Comunidad que no era tan grande, pero que creció gracias a su liderazgo. Él siempre tenia Eventos para comunicarse con su Comunidad y mantenerlos vivos. Durante el mes de Abril del 2010, Achilles tomó unas vacaciones y se dirigió a su país de origen (España). Pero, debido a la erupción del volcán Eyjafjallajökull en Islandia, los vuelos de regreso a Reino Unido fueron cancelados y, por lo tanto, estuvo ausente en los Foros durante varias semanas. Un Moderador de la Comunidad Francesa, Mod Edu, se encargó de mantener la Comunidad y los Eventos ya planeados. thumb|left|175px|Mod Achilles durante la fiesta de disfraces de Halloween del JaGeX Staff (Octubre 2010); al fondo, Mod Poppy.En la fiesta de Halloween de la empresa, en Octubre del 2010, Acilles subió una fotografía suya al Facebook Oficial de RuneScape ES. El 24 de Noviembre del 2010, Mod Achilles escribió un Thread en el Foro Español explicando su renuncia a Jagex. Este estaba titulado "Adiós Jagex" y se encontraba en la sección "General". Mod Achilles expresa claramente que no ocurrió nada en el trabajo y que solamente se estaba retirando porque había marcado nuevas metas en su vida. También agrego que jugará en su cuenta personal, la cual aún se desconoce. Luego de la despedida de Mod Achilles, la Comunidad Hispana quedó sin un Moderador propio. Mod Edu (de la Comunidad Francesa) ayudaba en lo que podía, de vez en cuando, mientras que los Forum Moderators de la Comunidad (Banim, Shinjita y The JCL) ayudaban el resto del tiempo. CoDesaH era el principal organismo de ayuda en los Foros, con sus proyectos y respondiendo las preguntas de los demás, debido a que JaGeX había dejado de asistir a los Foros Hispanos. Mod Keildest (retirado) left Mod Keildest fue el segundo y último Moderador de la Comunidad Hispana, durante el período de los antiguos RuneScape Spanish Forums. Aunque fue muy esperado por muchos jugadores, realmente fue bastante inactivo y dejado en la Comunidad, manteniéndose casi siempre en los Foros Ingleses. Entró a los Foros Hispanos el 10 de Mayo del 2011, presentándose en un Thread: : Presentación de Mod Keildest en los Foros Hispanos ¡Buenas! ¡Soy Mod_Keildest y voy a ser vuestro nuevo J_Mod a partir de ahora! Estoy muy ilusionado con el puesto y espero poder estar al nivel de todas vuestras expectativas y ayudaros a que la comunidad hispana pueda volver a ser exactamente eso, una comunidad fuerte y organizada donde todos podamos llevarnos bien y echarnos una mano cuando sea necesario. Pero primero supongo que querréis saber algo sobre mí. Pues lo primero soy un fanático de los videojuegos, ya que los llevo jugando desde que tengo uso de razón y tengo más de 10 años de experiencia en MMOs. Creo que habré jugado a todos los grandes MMOs comerciales y a un buen puñado de MMOs gratuitos y indies. Aparte de eso también he formado parte de varias comunidades de jugadores (la totalidad de ellas inglesas desgraciadamente) y he mantenido varios blogs sobre videojuegos durante unos cuantos años con los cuales he conseguido varios premios y unas cuantas entrevistas en podcasts especializados en videojuegos. También he sido líder u oficial en casi todos los clanes u hermandades en las que he participado y espero que esa experiencia me sirva para poder ayudaros a formar una comunidad fuerte y respetada. Aparte de eso también soy un gran fan de los juegos de rol y de vez en cuando me divierte escribir historias cortas, asique si también os divierte a vosotros hacédmelo saber y a lo mejor podemos montar algún concursillo de escritores noveles o algo divertido por el estilo. Me considero una persona tranquila y relajada, que prefiere resolver problemas de manera diplomática antes que tomar medidas drásticas ante un problema. Pero eso no quiere significar de ninguna manera que seré blando con aquellos que rompan las reglas, o que pongan en peligro la estabilidad de la comunidad. Ante todo este es mi trabajo, ¡y pienso cuidar y luchar por los míos con uñas y dientes! Y para concluir, ¿porqué no me contáis un poco sobre vosotros para irnos conociendo? Puede ser cualquier cosa y sobre todo me interesa que me contéis que es para vosotros una comunidad, como podemos mejorar el estado actual de la comunidad y que logros creéis que podemos alcanzar como una comunidad. ¡Espero con ansias vuestras sugerencias y poder llegar a conoceros a todos un poco mejor! Mod_Keildest El 17 de Junio del 2011, Mod Keildest escribió su perfil en el Thread "Jagex Moderator Profiles" localizado actualmente en el Sub-Foro de Comunidad (Community Home): : Presentación de Mod Keildest en Community Home What made you join Jagex?: The opportunity to work in the gaming industry in a great environment! What is your occupation at Jagex?: I am the Spanish Community Manager Which famous person/character do you look most like?: Uff... so many comparisons to list... I dunno... Gerard Butler? Which famous person/character would you most like to look like?: ELMO! What is your favourite cookie flavour?: ONOMNOMNOMNOM Flavor. What is your most interesting hobby?: I do webcomics! What is your favourite meal (starter, main course and dessert)?: hmmm.... I'd have to say a Filet Mignon rapped in bacon with some pate on the top and flambed in a sweet sherry. Oh! And Skips! Gotta love Skips! OMNOMNOMNOMNOM! Most proud of?: My dog Philip J. Fry! Regret the most?: Not being able to bring my dog with me Pancakes or waffles?: Pancakes! I buy them every morning from Tesco (And Mod Baker and Mod Captain are always stealing them from me ) Do you have any nicknames?: Many.... But I guess my longest lived one was "Frodo". What was your favourite subject in school?: Modern world history. What is your favourite colour?: I don't have one... If you could change your name, what would it be and why?: Anything English so people would stop trying to pronounce my name correctly When was the last time you had pasta for dinner?: Dinner? A while a go... For lunch? Today... and yesterday... and two days before that... urgh. What is the most expensive thing that you've ever bought?: An Ibanez RG. What is the most expensive thing that you've ever broken?: Er... the Ibanez RG XD What is the funniest thing that you've ever seen?: I don't know if it is the funniest, but the "Batman Kills Xmas" video is definitely in my top 10. If you had to choose between keeping your first name or keeping your last name, which would you choose?: Last name! Pizza. Over-rated or nom nom nom?: OverratonomnomnomnomnomnomnonoNONOMNOMNONONOM! Mod Keildest no estuvo muy activo en los Foros Hispanos ni tampoco en los Eventos del juego. De acuerdo con JaGeX, Keildest necesitaba pasar unas semanas de entrenamiento en los Foros Ingleses, antes de poder administrar la Comunidad Hispana. Estas semanas se prolongaron en casi 2 meses, por lo cual los usuarios de los Foros estaban desesperados y distaban de la confianza en Keildest. El 31 de Julio, Mod Keildest dejó su último Post en los Foros Ingleses y españoles, debido al anuncio del corte de suporte de Jagex a las comunidades extranjeras. Antes de esa noticia, Mod Keildest sólo hizo un último Thread diciendo que iba a estar en su Friend's Chat para atender las preguntas de los usuarios respecto a este cambio, lo cual no hizo. Mod Javier (retirado) left Mod Javier fue el primer JMod en aparecer en los nuevos Foros Oficiales Hispanos tras su salida oficial, el 22 de Abril del 2013 a las 11:59:16 UTC. Sus primeros Posts fueron, simultáneamente, "Bienvenidos - Reglas del foro" en cada Foro de la página. Por medio de un Post en los Foros de General, se supo que su nacionalidad era argentina. También fue el último JMod en salir de Jagex, tras el cierre de los servidores latinoamericanos el 5 de Noviembre del 2014. Mod Jules (retirado) left Mod Jules fue la segunda JMod en presentarse a los Foros Oficiales Hispanos. Su primera publicación fue el 24 de Abril del 2013 a las 17:51:12 UTC, en un Thread de Sugerencias relacionado con el nombre del Skill de Ranged (Alcance). Se encargó al principio de anunciar las noticias en los Foros del recién salido RuneScape en Español, aunque con el tiempo se le sumaron otros JMods. También se encargaba de responder a las sugerencias con respecto a las traducciones del juego. Mod Alba (retirado) left Mod Alba fue la siguiente JMod en aparecer en los Foros. Se encargó de hacer el Thread de la noticia del juego en Español. Aunque no ha estado tan activa como los dos anteriores, fue reconocida rápidamente como uno de los primeros contactos con Jagex en la Comunidad tras la traducción del juego. Mod Arantza (retirado) left Mod Arantza apareció unas semanas más tarde, el 7 de Mayo del 2013 a las 16:34:43 UTC. Se dedicó exclusivamente a los Posts de Noticias, en especial las de vídeos y multimedia (Galería de los Jugadores, Detrás de Escenas...). Es la jefa del equipo de traducción español. Presentación de los Moderadores de Jagex latinos Mod German (retirado) left Mod Germán entró en escena de manera tardía, el 13 de Mayo del 2013 a las 16:51:11 UTC. Se encargó de traducir los parches de la Actualización del 10 de Mayo. Hasta el momento, sólo ha escrito un Post. Gallería Jagex Mods Forums.PNG|Jagex Moderators tienen habilidades en los RuneScape Forums. J mods 2.jpg|Dos Jagex Moderators "noclipped" dentro de una isla. Mod_Mark_saying_gtfo.png|Mod Mark H deteniendo una discusión. Mod Poppy.Png|Jagex Moderators tienen coronas doradas en los clan chats. Jagex moderator no trade or assist.png|Un jugador intentando Tradear, Matar y asistir a un Jagex Moderator. New skill invite j-mod.PNG|Invitando a un Jagex Mod a una Dungeoneering grupo. Jagex grave text.png|Mod Mark's gravestone. J-mod Level-1.png|Un Jagex Moderator level 1. J-Mod Command.png|Los Jmods pueden teletransportarse a donde quieran en el mapa con teleport. Lorenzo map teleport.png|Pueden teletransportanse a donde sea del world map. Mods powers.PNG|Mod Mark explicando los poderes de un Jagex Moderator. The Mods on lava and island.png|Los Jagex moderators estando en la isla de lava con infinitos Life Points Infinite quote.PNG|Mod Crow "Multi-quoting" en los Forumss. Category:JaGeX Category:Community Categoría:People